iv_onlinefandomcom-20200216-history
LCPD
The LCPD are the law enforcement within Liberty City. They play a key part in the server and host a number of faction-exclusive features. This faction is part of the Law Enforcement branch. Message from the Chief of Police Welcome aboard to the LCPD! We are one of the best, most successful Police Departments in the World. We strive to achieve our three main slogans; Community, Professionalism and Respect. We hope that when you join the LCPD that you will enjoy your time and hope that can serve the community well enough that you can be ranked up to achieve a higher position! We are currently in the process of creating our department guidelines so that you know what we are trying to achieve here in Liberty City. From experience I hope that i can get some more command staff in the office. Idea of Policing The LCPD is a mostly strict service. The LCPD is there to uphold the law but there is a bit of lenience within Liberty City's justice system. The policies are as they follow. # Respect all command staff when Higher Ranking Officers are online. # You can join any sub-division when you are at Second Class Constable P'layer '''V'S 'E'nvironment functionality Players playing as Police officers are allowed to apprehend and arrest NPCs who have committed crimes or are suspicious. The arrested peds must be taken to the police station and/or Prison depending on the offense. Police are called in to perform tasks such as stop a robbery or aid fellow police in a gunfight (NPC and Player police). The game works with and against the player with the police's unique '''PVE functionality. Players are punished for killing pedestrians starting with money deduction and possible suspension from service. The PVE functionality is reliant off of CCreateTask::JOB_CARR. This task places the player into a faction that is both supportive and negative towards the player's actions and general presence. Pedestrians will treat players as police due to CAssetIdentity::POLICE. P'layer '''V'S 'P'layer functionality While players are introduced to the '''PVE segment of being a police officer, they are also introduced to PVP functionality at a later point. Players will be able to apprehend and arrest players accordingly to the crimes they have committed. Players that are arrested are sent to the police station as punishment. Players are not imprisoned at any point due to the Prison being for Bad Sports. The PVP functionality is reliant off of CCreateTask::SEPERATE_IDENTITIES. This will differentiate Law Enforcers from other players. Cooperative functionality The cooperative functionality the Police to stay in direct contact without being in close proximity. Players are given a working Walkie-Talkie that can be used by pressing Z on the keyboard (Down on the D-PAD). Channels can be switched by holding the Walkie-Talkie action key and pressing a number on the number row. 1-4 are the available frequencies. 1 is for dispatch. 2 is for patrol. 3 is for emergency situation. 4 is for backup. Pros and Cons of being in the LCPD Pros: * Being able to arrest players and NPCs. * Ability to call for backup. * Allows for promotions in Law Enforcement branch. Cons: * Easy targets for players. * Punishment for killing pedestrians. * Sophisticated (but useful!) functionalities. The Ranking System The ranking system is as follows, the LCPD High Ranking Officers from Australia, USA, and Europe so that we have High Ranking Police Officers from all over the world, and we will have people from every time zone we will possibly have. Our Ranks go as Follows: # Cadet # Constable # Sergeant # Inspector # Commander # Chief